JoyDay Event : Just For You
by Big Twins K.M.S
Summary: Kyuhyun kabur dari Rapat Meeting hanya karna ingin menyenangkan hati seseorang? Let's Read! KyuMin! YAOI! Drabble Special JOY DAY! F Present!


**Just For You**

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

**Other Cast :**

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

**Warning :**

YAOI, Cerita Pasaran, Alur mogok(?)

**Disclaimer:**

Semua Cast milik Tuhan yang menciptakan, Namun KyuMin ditakdirkan untuk saling memiliki.

**Happy Reading**

**enJOY!**

Hari ini Kyuhyun sengaja ingin meluangkan waktu setengah harinya untuk terlepas dari pekerjaan yang setiap hari  
memberatkan-nya. Menjadi seorang CEO Perusahaan ternama itu tidaklah mudah. Setiap hari hanyalah kerja dan kerja. Waktu  
untuk meluangkan sehari tanpa bekerja sangat susah mengingat Meeting dengan Klien yang seakan mengejar waktu.

Tapi pengecualian untuk hari ini. Garis bawahi, hanya untuk hari ini. Entahlah kapan Tuan Muda Cho itu memikirkan hal melarikan diri  
saat rapat dengan Klien dimulai. Oh jangan lupakan otak jenius Kyuhyun yang mampu merangkai alasan sedemikian rupa, sehingga hanya dengan beralasan ingin menerima telepon dari salah satu Klien pentingnya yang lain, ia bisa keluar ruangan tanpa meninggalkan tanda tanya dari para pemegang saham diperusahaannya. Ia keluar ruang meeting dan berlalu begitu saja melewati meja resepsionis yang juga tak memberikan ekspresi curiga untuk dirinya. Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak  
pada Cho Kyuhyun.

.  
Drrt! Drrt!

Kyuhyun segera merogoh saku Jasnya dan melihat ID Caller yang terpampang jelas di layar ponsel touchscreennya.

Donghae Hyung

Nama itulah yang tertera di benda canggih yang ia genggam sekarang.  
Kyuhyun sudah menduga Donghae –  
Asisten Pribadi pasti akan meneleponnya. Alasannya? Hey siapa yang tidak akan cemas, panik, dan bingung saat ketua meeting disaat tidak ada tanda tanda  
muncul kembali ke Ruang Meeting setelah izin hanya menerima telepon dari klien?

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menggeser tombol merah di ponsel touchscreennya, menolak  
mengangkat telepon dan kembali berjalan basemant.

.  
"Bagaimana Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah berada diluar ruang Meeting menyusul Donghae yang sedari tadi sibuk menelpon Kyuhyun.

"Dia tidak mengangkat telepon ku." Donghae menghela napas frustasi, "5 menit lagi Meeting akan dimulai, dia malah tidak bisa dihubungi seperti ini." Lanjutnya,  
berucap dengan nada kesal yang kemudian kembali mencoba  
menelpon sang atasan.

.  
Lagi lagi ponselnya berdering, tak ingin suara itu mengganggu lebih lama Kyuhyun langsung melepas batrai ponselnya dan melempar kesamping jok penumpang.

"Ck. Menggangu saja" Kyuhyun memasang seatbeltnya, lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya membelah jalan raya kota Seoul yang padat.

.  
Tuut Tuut Tuut

"Dia mematikan ponsel nya.." Donghae bergumam pasrah kepada Eunhyuk, mereka terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan cara terbaik apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik diliputi keheningan, Donghae mulai membuka suaranya. "Biar aku yang memulai rapat."

.  
Kyuhyun memang berniat menuju tempat ternama di Seoul, Mall.  
Mobil Mercedez yang membawa Namja tampan ini ke tempat yang ia tuju, sekarang sudah terparkir manis di basemant.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya, mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak, dan tersenyum menyeringai. Disini tempatnya. Ucapnya dalam hati.

Dan namja tampan tersebut mulai masuk ke dalam Mall yang menghubungkan dengan Toko Perhiasan yang diinginkan.

**o0o0o0o****  
**

Pria tampan yang berjalan angkuh bak pangeran itu tetap memfokuskan arah langkah panjangnya untuk segera berbaur dengan tempat dituju. Style yang  
memadai, dengan jas formal yang  
dikenakan dan kaca mata yang menambah kesan elegan ditubuh jangkungnya.

Decak kagum tak henti - hentinya  
terdengar seiring langkah kakinya yang membawa tubuh jangkung itu  
ketempat dituju. Pria ini terlihat masuk di sebuah toko yang bergaya sangat mewah, dan langsung disambut pelayan yang memang  
dikhususkan menyambut tamu ataupun pelanggan yang datang ke Toko ini.

Seorang wanita yang diketahui juga pelayan di Toko ini mendekat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya pelayan cantik itu ramah.  
Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut toko, namun tidak sengaja pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah foto yang terpampang jelas  
disudut ruang, menampilkan senyuman yang menawan pemilik tempat ini.

"Aku ingin membeli cincin pasangan,namun.. aku ingin dilayani oleh dia.."  
Tunjuk Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk foto yang terpampang manis di depannya. Pelayan cantik itu  
mengikuti arah telunjuk Kyuhyun yang mengarah pada foto Boss-nya.

Ia terdiam sejenak dan mengembangkan senyum ramah kembali. "Maaf tuan, apakah anda sudah mengadakan janji dengan atasan saya?"

Kyuhyun melepas kaca mata hitam miliknya dan menatap tajam pelayan cantik itu. "Tidak"

"Jika begitu, anda tidak bisa langsung dilayani dengan atasan saya maka dari itu mari – " Ucapan sang pelayan terputus.

"Tolong panggilkan atasan kalian sekarang juga" Ucap Kyuhyun final dan mulai berjalan menyusuri ruangan serta interior mewah yang tersedia, meninggalkan  
pelayan tadi yang terdiam, bingung.

.

.  
"Hey!" Sapa seseorang yang tak kalah cantik dengan pelayan yang melayani Kyuhyun tadi.

"Eh, Hey.." Jawabnya lirih.

"Ada apa dengan namja tampan itu?" Tunjuknya mengarah pada Kyuhyun yang membelakangi posisi mereka berdua.

"Ah itu.. Tuan itu ingin dilayani langsung oleh Bos"

Yang mendengar hanya mengangguk tak jelas.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku takut Bos menganggap ku tak becus melayani tamu." Sambungnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu" Jawab temannya, yang juga berprofesi sebagai pelayan disana sembari mengendikkan bahu mungilnya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan pelayan cantik itu untuk menyapa tamu lain.

"Aish.. ku kira dia akan membantuku" Ucapnya frustasi.

.

.  
"Hyerin ssi.." Pelayan cantik itu terperanjat, ia langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara dan  
membungkuk.

"Mengapa hanya berdiam? Tak ingin melayani Pria itu?" Tanya Sungmin sopan.

"Tuan itu tidak ingin dilayani oleh saya, Sungmin ssi." Jawabnya pelan.

"Kenapa? Dia ingin dilayani oleh yang lain?"

"Yeah.."

Sungmin tampak mengangguk - anggukkan kepalanya sekilas. "Jika begitu suruh yang lain melayani Pria  
itu" Ucap Sungmin lembut, namja imut itu berbalik hendak berbaur dengan tamu lain yang berkunjung  
disini.

"Tunggu Sungmin ssi.." Sang pelayan menginterupsi gerakan Sungmin. Otomatis, sang empu membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap si pelayan dengan pandangan bingung. "Dia hanya ingin dilayani oleh anda" Lanjut pelayan tadi dengan suaranya yang semakin mengecil.

"Aku?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk.

Sungmin menoleh untuk melihat tubuh tegap Kyuhyun yang membelakangi nya.

"Baiklah aku akan melayani dia dan kau layani tamu pasangan suami istri itu" Perintah Sungmin yang dibalas anggukan sang bawahan.

.

**o0o0o0o**

.

Sungmin berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun hendak menyapa sebelum –

Deg!

Wajah itu..

"Sungmin sshi?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Saat hendak berbalik, Kyuhyun sudah menemukan Sungmin dibelakang dengan tampang yang bisa dikatakan lumayan terkejut.

"Oh hai.. a –da yang bisa saya bantu?" Sungmin tiba tiba gugup. Entahlah apa yang membuat namja kelewat manis ini seperti itu.

Seulas senyum hangat Kyuhyun berikan saat melihat itu semua. Kaget, gugup dan jangan lupakan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Bisakah kau menemani ku untuk berkeliling ruangan ini terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Ah baiklah, mari saya antar.."

Sungmin mempersilahkan Kyuhyun berjalan duluan dan di ikuti olehnya.

"Aku sangat menyukai desain interior disini, sangat indah.." Ucap Kyuhyun memuji tanpa melepas pandangan pada sekeliling.

"Terimakasih.." Jawab Sungmin dengan semburat yang semakin jelas di pipi nya.

"Apakah kau merancang interior ini sendiri Sungmin sshi?" Kyuhyun bertanya seraya memandang seseorang yang berada disebelah – Sungmin.

"Ya.. desain ini aku yang rancang atas kemauanku, namun seseorang telah menginspirsaiku untuk berbuat seperti ini" Ada nada keantusias saat Sungmin mengucapkan 'seseorang telah menginspirasiku untuk berbuat seperti ini'

"Seseorang? Sepertinya dia sangat berarti dalam hidupmu.."

Lagi lagi Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan senyuman melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Sungmin.

"Sangat sangat berarti" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Setelah mengelilingi ruangan yang tidak memakan waktu lama – menurut KyuMin karena mereka nampak menikmati waktu waktu mereka saat itu. Tepat saat melewati etalase yang memperlihatkan beraneka macam bentuk dan jenis cincin yang begitu indah dipandang. Kyuhyun berhenti dan memandang etalase tersebut. Sungmin pun juga ikut berhenti.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu Kyuhyun sshi?"

"Aku hampir lupa jika aku ingin membeli cincin pasangan" Ucap nya, mendekat dan melihat lebih dekat cincin cincin indah itu.

"Kau ingin cincin jenis seperti apa? Elegan, Glamour atau terkesan Simple?"

"Simple.. aku ingin cincin yang simple" Jawab Kyuhyun cepat seakan pilihan itu sudah ia ketahui.

"Mengapa simple? Apa kau atau pasangan mu tidak suka bergaya Elegan atau Galmour?" Setelah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang terkesan pasti, Sungmin seolah gatal untuk tidak menanyakan alasan tersebut.

"Dia.. tanpa memakai cincin mewah pun sudah terkesan mewah dimataku. Jadi untuk apa cincin Elegan atau Glamour jika yang memakai lebih mewah dari kata Elegan dan Glamour?" Kyuhyun tersenyum, membayangkan sang pujaan hati memakai cinci pemberian nya, cincin Anniversay mereka.

Sedangkan Sungmin diam mendengarkan dan sibuk menyarikan cincin yang dicari Kyuhyun berusaha menutupi rona merah yang semakin menjadi diwajah poselen nya.

"Apa kau menyukai bentuk cincin yang seperti ini?" Sungmin bertanya setelah selesai menemukan cincin yang cocok untuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun menyodorkan cincin yang ia pegang ke telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat cincin yang dipegang Sungmin berpindah ke tangan nya. Ia pun meneliti cincin itu dari arah yang lebih dekat. Cincin emas putih dengan bentuk dan hiasan yang sangat simple, hanya dihiasi permata biru kecil yang tidak terlalu menonjol dan selingan warna kuning emas namun warna putih emas tetap mendominasi. Benar benar simple dan indah.

"Baiklah aku ambil cincin yang ini"

Kyuhyun pun memasangkan cincin tersebut ditangan kanan tepat dijari manisnya.

"Apakah muat?" Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun memasukkan cincin dijari manis nya dengan agak kesusahan.

"Ah tidak tidak. Ini sangat pas sekali" Kyuhyun memperlihatkan jari nya yang sudah dilingkari logam emas putih.

Cincin pasangan pasti ada dua kan. Kyuhyun teringat dan langsung melihat diatas meja etalase terdapat satu cincin yang belum menemukan pemiliknya.

Diambilnya cincin itu, sekilas memandangi dan berucap..

"Aku tak membawa pasangan ku, tapi.. bolehkah aku meminjam tangan mu untuk melihat apa cincin ini muat atau tidak?"

Sungmin belum menutuskan untuk menjawab boleh atau tidak namun Kyuhyun langsung mengambil tangan kirinya dan memasangkan cincin tersebut dijari manisnya.

"Indah.." Ucap Kyuhyun kagum melihat tangan putih Sungmin berpadu dengan cincin yang sama dengan dijari manisnya.

"Kyuhyun sshi.. aku.. aku.."

Bruk!

Sungmin yang kaget akibat perlakuan Kyuhyun atas insiden cincin bertambah kaget saat Kyuhyun setengah berjongkok dengan bertumpu satu kaki, kepala nya ia dongakkan agar melihat paras kelewat manis diatas layaknya adegan adegan seseorang yang ingin melamar kekasihnya.

"Kyuhyun sshi.. Apa yang kau – "

"Ming.. Will you marry me?"

.

"Kyu, kenapa kau begini?" Sungmin berujar lirih sembari menatap kesekeliling yang kini memandang aksi romance mereka.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin melamar kekasihku." Balas Kyuhyun santai, ia menampilkan wajah sok tak berdosanya ke hadapan Sungmin.

"Yak! Susah - susah aku berakting tak mengenalmu, tapi kau menghancurkannya!" Geram Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendengus, kemudian ia berdiri dari posisinya yang tadi sangat melelahkan. "Ayolah chagi, tak perlu berakting. Cha! Sekarang kau harus menjadi istriku." Kyuhyun berujar seenaknya, tak mempedulikan kini orang - orang disana sudah tertarik menonton adegan dadakannya.

"Yak! Kau see – mmpphhhttt.." Sungmin tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun langsung melumat habis bibir plum menggoda tersebut.

Prok! Prok! Prok! Prok!

Tepuk tangan riuh menyertai ciuman mereka. Tak jarang orang yang menyaksikannya berdecak kagum atas keberanian pasangan tersebut. Mereka terlihat begitu serasi.

"My Love.." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepas ciuman panasnya, ia mencium kening Sungmin lama kemudian kembali melanjutkan "My Wife Cho Sungmin."

.

.

**END**

Hohoho

HAPPY KYUMIN DAY! Bagi yang merayakan xDD

Lagi lagi bawa Drabble nganeh -_-

Aku hanya ikut memeriahkan FFn dengan FF KyuMin dan jadilah ini FF ku post. Awal nya ga mau ngepost dan hanya jadi asupan pribadi karna cerita yg terbilang pasaran dan aku yang mendeskripsikan nya aneh, tapi karna si H ngancem dan jadilah Fanfiction ini lahir di tanggal KyuMin.

Oke, **Mind to Review?**

**Sign, **

**F**

**13'07'13**


End file.
